finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blizzaja
.]] '''Blizzaja' , also known as Ice 4 and Blizzard IV, is a recurring level four Ice-elemental spell which deals massive damage. Appearances Final Fantasy XI Blizzaja is an Elemental Magic spell exclusive to Black Mages. It can be obtained from Sturdy Pyxides in Abyssea as well as reward chests in Walk of Echoes and Voidwatch. Final Fantasy XII Blizzaja is a spell exclusive to the Esper Mateus. It causes heavy Ice damage and may inflict Sap. Blizzaja's spell animation is the same as the Quickening Concurrence Whiteout. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Blizzaja is exclusive to the Esper Mateus. It causes heavy Ice damage to all enemies in an area. Final Fantasy XIV Blizzard IV (Blizzaja in Japanese) appears as a Black Mage spell available after completing the level 58 job quest. The spell deals ice-elemental damage to a single enemy with a potency of 280. However unlike other Blizzard spells, Blizzard IV can only be used when the player is under the effect of the Enochian ability learned at level 56 and will need to have a stack of Umbral Ice. Using Blizzard IV also generates Umbral Hearts, which reduce the MP cost needed for Fire spells when cast, and, past level 68, reduce the cost of casting Flare. Final Fantasy Tactics Blizzaja is an ability learned by the Black Mage. It costs 900 JP to learn (850 on the PS), and requires 48 MP to cast. It has a speed of 10. It causes a massive amount of Ice damage in an area with an effect of three horizontal and vertical reach of three. Unlike lesser Blizzard spells, it will not damage its caster. Blizzaja has a 30% chance of being learned by a Black Mage who hasn't learned the spell yet and is damaged but not KO'd by the spell, or absorbed and heals at least 1 HP. Nullifying the damage does not count. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Blizzaja deals massive ice damage and freezes enemies. It can only be cast by piling four Blizzard magicite. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Blizzaja deals massive ice damage and freezes enemies. It is cast by stacking four Blizzard target rings. Bravely Default Blizzaja is a Genome ability that deals tremendous water damage to all enemies. It can be learned from Mammon and Belphegor. It costs 99 MP to use. Bravely Second: End Layer Blizzaja is a level 1 Diabolism for the Yōkai. It allows the user to unleash a water-based magic attack to deal a tremendous amount of damage to all enemies. This spell cannot be reflected. It cost 99 MP to use. It is obtained after defeating Mammon near Florem. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Blizzaja is a summon attack available only for Jornee and the Deathlord. Jornee can use the ability when she is equipped with the Shiva or the Spirale signets. The Deathlord can only use the attack when equipped with the Cagnazzo signet. Shiva and Cagnazzo's versions of Blizzaja deal moderate water-elemental damage to all enemies and cost 1 bar from the Summon Gauge to perform. Spirale's version of Blizzaja deals heavy water-elemental damage to all enemies and costs 3 bars from the Summon Gauge to perform. In the original free-to-play versions, Blizzaja was the summon ability of the Cagnazzo, Medusa, Palom, and Shiva god-tier summons. The ability functioned the same as the premium release, however it was significantly weaker in potency. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Blizzaja is a 4★ Black Magic spell. It deals massive ice magic damage to one target, it can initially be used two times and honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Greater Black Orb x5, Greater Ice Orb x8, and 10000 gil. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Blizzaja is a tier four ice spell. It can be unlocked by having 2 members in a stack with tier three ice spells. It is also used by Exnine Bahamut in his second battle and Enna Kros. Gallery FFXII Blizzaja Mateus.jpg|''Final Fantasy XII. FFXIV Blizzard IV.png|Final Fantasy XIV. RW Blizzaja.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. RoF Blizzaja.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Blizzaja.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT - Cards - Magic Stack Series Rare.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFLTnS Blizzaja.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions II'' PFF Enochian Blizzaja.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Blizzaja Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Enochian Blizzaja Icon.png|Enochian Blizzaja icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Blizzaja.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Enochian Blizzaja.png|Enochian Blizzaja in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. WoFF Blizzaja.png|''World of Final Fantasy. Etymology it:Blizzaja Category:Recurring enemy abilities Category:Recurring Black Magic